


Story Of My Life

by XxMixer4Life10Xx, XxMixer4Life6Xx



Series: Story Of My Life [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMixer4Life10Xx/pseuds/XxMixer4Life10Xx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMixer4Life6Xx/pseuds/XxMixer4Life6Xx





	Story Of My Life

Hi my name is Elizabeth Ally Marie Cullen. I'm 15 years old. I lived in Forks, Washington. Right now I live in London, England. I'm in a girl band called Little Mix. In 2011 we auditioned as solo artist but eventually got put into a band. At first me and Jade didn't want to but we got used to it. Right now we are in Glasgow, UK performing in the Salute Tour.

"Liz" Jade said when we got off stage

"Yeah? I said

"Alexis said that your mum called, she said it was urgent that you called her back" Jade yelled ahead of me

When we got to the dressing rooms, I looked for my phone. When I found it I called my mum. I waited for her to answer.

"Hello" Esme said

"Hey Esme did you called me" I said

"Yeah I did, Edward and Bella want to ask you something" Esme said

"Ok" I said grabbing my water bottle and drinking a sip of it.

"Hey Liz" Edward said

"Hey Ed, what's up" I said

"Well we have a big problem" Edward said

"Ok what is the problem you and Bella are involved in" I asked

"You know how me and Bella are married" Edward said

"You got her pregos and now you have a kid" I said

"How did you know about it" Edward asked

"It's not like I've been texting Rosalie and Emmett and asking how is everyone doing" I said earning a growl from Edward

"Yeah I got her pregos and now we have a girl named Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Edward said

"So what did you want to ask me" I asked

"I wanted to ask you if you can help us against the Volturi tommorrow, please Liz, we need you to help us" Edward said

"Ok I'll help you guys with the Volturi" I said

"Thank you Liz, I love you" Edward said

"Love you to Ed, I miss you guys very much" I said

"We miss you to Liz" Edward said

"Well got to go, bye Ed" I said

"Bye Liz" Edwards said hanging up

"Who were you talking to" Perrie asked

"My mum and my brother Edward" I said

"Why did they called you" Jesy asked

"They are having problems at home, so I have to go home for a week" I said

"What about tour" Leigh-Anne asked

"I'll be back before the next, next tour" I said

"Ok bye Liz" Jade said

"Bye Lizzy" Perrie said

"Bye Liz" Jesy said

"Bye Lizzy" Leigh-Anne said hugging me

All the girls hugged me before I went out the door. When I got outside and I called a cab when the cab got here I put my 2 luggages in the back. Once I got to the airport I called Edward to pick me up in Seattle. Once I got to Seattle Edward picked me up and took me home where a big surprise waited for me.


End file.
